


In Sickness and in Health

by Persiflage



Series: Domesticity with Porn [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Major Illness, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Sick Character, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson falls ill and Daisy has to save him from a 'plague'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This was written for the Domesticity prompt: Taking care of the other while sick. It's set in a future where Andrew's no longer Lash, Bobbi didn't leave, and Lincoln's long gone.

"How're you doing, Phil?" Daisy asks as she comes into the motel room.

"B-been b-better," he mutters from his spot huddled in the middle of the bed.

"I managed to scrounge up some blankets," she tells him.

"W-where?"

She smirks at him. "Raided some of the other rooms," she says. At his expression she asks, "What? There's no one in those rooms – and likely won't be any time soon. So we might as well make use of their blankets."

She places her palm on his forehead and winces at the heat she finds there. He's burning up _and_ shivering, which is a shitty combination, she reckons. The trouble is, it's not the flu – he's been infected by some sort of biochemical weapon, as far as she can tell – to which she's fortunately immune as an Inhuman. 

"C'mon, Phil, let's get you warmed up." She pulls back the comforter that he's been huddling under, and basically rolls him up in the blankets she found so that they form a cocoon around him, then she pulls the comforter back over him.

"Thank you," he mumbles, his voice sounding softer and weaker than usual. 

"You need to re-hydrate," she tells him. "And then, I promise, I'll let you sleep until Jemma or Bobbi gets back to me." He doesn't groan, but she senses he would if he had the energy.

She lifts his shoulders by sliding her left arm under them, then brings the bottle of water to his lips, careful not to tip it too fast. "At least half," she says when he shows signs of wanting to pull away.

Once he's drunk half the water, she eases his shoulders back down onto the pillows, then strokes her fingertips down his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath them, before leaning in to press her lips briefly to his. "Get some sleep, Phil."

"Will you stay with me?" he asks, and she presses a second kiss to his mouth, then one to his forehead. He sounds so vulnerable and her heart clenches in response.

"Of course I will, Phil." She sits on the edge of the bed and tugs off her boots, then stands and shucks off her leather jacket, before climbing onto the bed beside him. She wraps her arms around him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "I've got you," she says softly.

"Love you," he tells her, and she smiles against his head.

"Love you, too."

His breathing quickly evens out, though she can still detect the weird raspiness that reminds her of a foster sister who used to get bad asthma attacks. She lightly strokes her hand up and down his spine, concentrating on smoothing out his vibrations, which have been horribly jagged since he got hit by this sickness. 

Once his body relaxes properly into sleep, she digs her cell out of her jeans pocket and flicks off the sound, ensuring that it's set to vibrate, then she begins re-reading Jemma's earlier text messages, wanting to ensure that she hasn't missed anything that Jemma had recommended to stabilise Coulson's condition.

Satisfied that she's done all she can for the moment, she closes her eyes, her cell still in her free hand (her left arm's still wrapped around Coulson), and tries to relax – she doesn't expect to sleep, she's far too worried about Coulson for that.

She's been doing one of May's meditation exercises for about an hour when her cell vibrates in her hand – it's Jemma – and she carefully eases her arm from under Coulson, then moves into the far corner of the room before answering the call.

She greets her friend, then listens intently as the biochemist talks her through what she and Bobbi have discussed as the best course of action to get Coulson well enough to move: what it boils down to is that she has to give Coulson a blood transfusion – which sounds pretty hairy to Daisy: she learnt plenty of First Aid from Trip, but she doesn't have any knowledge or experience of this level of medical intervention.

"Is this something I can do on my own?" Daisy demands eventually.

"It'd certainly be easier if you had someone to help, or even better, if you had someone with proper medical training," Jemma tells her. "But you said the town's deserted."

"Well it looked deserted when we got here earlier," Daisy says, "but I didn't exactly take the time to check the place out properly since Coulson was already sick."

"Can you get him to the hospital?" Jemma asks. "Or go there yourself and see if there's anyone around to help?"

"I don't think moving him without knowing in advance that there is someone there to help is a good idea," she says doubtfully. "Not now he's finally asleep." 

"I wish I could be more help, Daisy," Jemma tells her, "but even if we left now in the Zephyr1, it'd be hours before we reached you."

"You're better off staying there," Daisy points out. "After all, you'd be as much at risk as Coulson, or any other non-Inhuman person, from whatever the hell this is."

"Okay." Even though she agrees, Jemma doesn't sound too happy. "We'll keep working on it this end – Joey, Elena, Alisha, and Andrew have all given us blood samples to work on."

"Keep me posted," Daisy tells her.

"You too," Jemma says.

Daisy cuts the call, then crosses the room to the bed again. Coulson's still asleep and when she gently probes a little more closely at his vibrations she senses he's deeply asleep, so rather than disturbing him, she writes him a quick note which she places beneath the bottle of water that she left on the nightstand, then she pulls on her boots and jacket before letting herself out of the room. She hopes he won't wake before she returns as she's certain he'll be disorientated waking up alone and sick in a strange place, but she needs to check out the hospital, and the fastest way to find out if there's anyone there at all is to get herself there. 

The streets are deserted, apart from the occasional sick human lying unconscious wherever they fell – no one's died, so far as she can tell, at least not yet, but Jemma and Bobbi had told her that the 'plague', for want of a better word, seems to be very virulent, and it's likely that the townspeople only have a matter of hours left.

As she hurries through the streets, Daisy keeps her senses attuned for any signs of movement – she's learned to block out, at will, whatever vibrations she doesn't want to sense, which means she can tell the difference between human and animal vibrations, for example, or between animate and inanimate objects. By the time she reaches the hospital, which is on the far side of town from the motel where she had taken Coulson, she's found thirty or forty unconscious bodies, but absolutely no sign of conscious people. It's both worrying and eerie, and she doesn't rate highly her chances of finding anyone awake in the hospital. 

She pushes open the doors at the front and starts across the main lobby – she's barely gone a dozen paces when she picks up a movement right on the edge of her awareness, and she stops dead in her tracks, then turns in a slow circle, sending out tiny pulses of vibrations and 'listening' for the echoes, much like a submarine using sonar. She picks up where the movement is located – one floor above her, and over on the far right, and she hurries across the lobby to where an elevator and a staircase are located. She ignores the elevator and hurries up the stairs instead, moving as swiftly and stealthily as she can since she has no idea whether the person she can sense is going to be hostile or not. 

When she steps into the hallway at the top of the stairs she immediately turns right, towards where the person is, and sees she's in front of the ICU. She approaches the doors cautiously, and glances through the small window in the left hand door. There's a grey-haired woman at the far end of the ward, and she's bent over a bed; Daisy thinks she's trying to get water into the patient who's lying on the bed.

Daisy quietly opens the doors of the ICU and starts down the ward, and the woman spins around, startled and disbelieving.

"Who're you?" she demands in a low voice.

Daisy stops and holds up her empty hands, reflecting that although that's a universal gesture to signify you come in peace, it's actually a lie for her, given she doesn't need a weapon to hurt anyone.

"My name's Daisy," she tells the woman, giving her a friendly smile. "I need your help, please."

"Why?" she asks, and when Daisy gives her a puzzled look, the woman says, "You're not sick like everyone else."

"No, I'm not," Daisy tells her, "But my friend Phil is – we arrived in town a few hours ago, and he fell sick immediately."

The woman nods. "But not you," she says. "Why aren't we affected?"

Daisy begins to move down the ward towards her, noting that all the beds are full. "What's your name?"

"Anna."

"You ever take fish oil supplements, Anna?"

The older woman frowns, before nodding. "Yeah."

"And did something really weird happen to you in the last year?" Daisy doesn't need the woman to speak because the answer's written on her face.

"What are we?" whispers Anna.

"We're called Inhumans," Daisy tells her quietly. "Means we're humans with something extra." She tilts her head, looking the other woman up and down. "What's your something extra?"

"I can – " Anna stops and licks her lips nervously. "I can sense people's emotions." She looks like she might cry at any moment, and Daisy can't help reaching out and curling her hand around Anna's forearm.

"I can sense vibrations," Daisy tells her. She tends to keep the whole 'tearing continents apart' aspect of her gift to herself, at least initially. "I'd be happy to talk to you more about it, but first I need your help for my friend Phil. I've got another friend, Jemma, who's a biochemist. She thinks the effects of this 'plague' can be countered by a blood transfusion from someone like me. Can you help me with that?"

Anna swallows, then nods, and Daisy can sense her settling in response to the question, and guesses that because it's something concrete and positive she can do to help, that her nursing training is taking over.

"You'll need to bring your friend here," Anna tells her. "Can you move him?"

Daisy nods. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Best if you go and fetch him, then and I'll set up the blood transfusion – do you know his blood group?"

"Yeah, and mine," Daisy tells her. "We're compatible." She doesn't mention that the GH drug in their blood makes them compatible anyway

"Come on, then." Anna leads the way down the ward, then they take the stairs to the ground floor and head off into the left hand wing of the building where the operating theatres are. She shows Daisy in which room she'll be setting up, and Daisy gives her the information about blood types, then leaves her to it in order to hurry back to the motel. 

Coulson's still asleep when she gets back, so she grabs their things and dumps them into her rucksack, then puts it on her back before pulling the comforter off Coulson; lifting him, still in his cocoon of blankets, she carries him out to where Lola's parked. She's glad that she's added weight training with Mack to her repertoire – her powers make lifting heavy objects a lot easier, but as Mack and Bobbi had pointed out, training her muscles to lift heavy weights ensures she's better able to manage to do so without the risk of hurting herself. 

She sets Coulson down in Lola's passenger seat, and he mumbles indistinctly, then settles again. Daisy rounds the car and climbs into the driver's seat, and starts her up. Then she remembers to call Jemma, and tells her about finding Anna, and that she's about to drive Coulson to the hospital.

"Let me talk to her once you get there, please," Jemma asks, and Daisy agrees readily. She's hoping that Jemma and Bobbi have come up with a way to counteract the biological weapon's effects that'll mean she and Coulson can leave town with everyone awake and on the road to recovery – she does not want to drive away leaving a town full of dead people.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

Four hours later, Daisy stirs awake from a brief post-blood donation nap to find Coulson is also awake, at last. He's lying on the bed right next to hers, and when he sees she's awake, his lips curve into a fond smile, and his eyes twinkle at her.

"How you feeling?" he asks quietly.

"Like a pincushion," she tells him. "How're you?"

He looks better, she thinks as she gazes at him – there's a healthy colour in his cheeks, and his eyes (still twinkling) look bright and clear.

"Much better thanks to you, and Anna."

"Good." She sits up, then grabs the edge of the bed when the room seems to spin around her head, and Anna appears beside her in a moment.

"Take it easy, Daisy," she says worriedly. "You've lost a lot of blood today."

"Yeah," she agrees. "Feel like I've been wrestling with a horde of hedgehogs."

Anna chuckles, a startlingly light sound that makes Daisy smile. "Let me get you something to eat," she says. "Don't move from that spot."

"Yeah, no, not moving," Daisy agrees easily. She feels as if her head's going to float off her shoulders like an untethered balloon.

She looks over at Coulson and feels a blush colour her cheeks – he's got his adoring 'You're my hero' face on, which never fails to embarrass her, even after all this time.

"Everyone's going to make a full recovery," he tells her. "Anna, together with Jemma and Bobbi's assistance, was able to create an antidote to the toxin – she's just finished administering the last dose to the patients, and her colleagues are taking it out to the townspeople."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Jemma recommends that we remain in town for another forty-eight hours so that I can recover – and Anna can keep an eye on my recovery. She doesn't think there's any danger of a relapse, but I agreed – as did Anna – that there's no point in risking it."

"Sounds good," she tells him. She has no intention of risking Coulson's health for the sake of rushing back to the Playground. And if they're going to be in town for a couple more days, it'll give her the chance to talk to Anna properly about what being an Inhuman means.

A couple of hours later they relocate from the hospital's recovery room to Anna's home – at the latter's insistence as she had explained she has plenty of space now her daughter's grown up and moved out, and her husband passed away two years ago. Since it'll make it easier for Anna to keep an eye on Coulson, and give Daisy the privacy to talk to Anna, she considers it a smart move, and Coulson seems happy enough with the idea.

They're eating take out while sitting on the couch in Anna's front room; their hostess sits in the chair beside the TV, which Anna's just turned off after they'd listened to a local news report about the 'mysterious illness' that had afflicted the town.

"Where do you want to start?" Daisy asks Anna as she swallows down chow mein. 

"Tell me more about the Inhumans, please."

Daisy nods, and between mouthfuls of food, she explains what she learned from Jiaying. Anna listens attentively, asking questions now and again. Daisy's aware of Coulson, his thigh and knee pressing against hers as if he's giving her support as she talks, and she is grateful, yet again, that he always does support her, that he's never once made her feel that she's some kind of monster just because she can potentially tear continents apart. Or vibrate his heart to a standstill, or his bones to pieces.

Daisy also talks about SHIELD's work, and she gives Anna a card with her contact details on it. "I'd like you to come and meet my team at some point," she tells the older woman. "But you don't have to. If you don't want anything to do with SHIELD, that's fine. You've got your life and your career here, and your powers aren't dangerous like mine or Joey's, so I wouldn't have any qualms about you not getting involved. And even if you don't want to come and meet the team, if you ever need to talk about Inhuman stuff – if you think of more questions after we leave – then you can call or email me at any time."

"Can I think about visiting?"

"Of course," Daisy says immediately. "There's no pressure. Take your time to think it over, and if you do decide you want to visit, let me know, and I'll come and get you."

"Thank you."

Daisy shakes her head. "No, thank you – thank you for the hospitality, and for your help today."

"My help?" Anna says disbelievingly. "If you and Phil hadn't arrived, I suspect I'd be the only person left alive in town tonight."

Daisy can't really argue with that, so she doesn't try. Once they've finished eating, Anna sends her and Coulson up to bed, and neither of them is inclined to argue after the day they've had. He slips his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together, as they make their way upstairs to Anna's guest room, and she gives his hand a brief squeeze.

"How you feeling now?" she asks as she helps him out of his sweater.

"Tired," he tells her. "But not too bad otherwise."

"Good." She drops his sweater onto the cabin trunk at the foot of the wide bed, then wraps her arms around him and gives him a brief, soft kiss. "I was so worried about you today," she tells him quietly.

"I'm sorry," he says immediately.

She shakes her head. "Hardly your fault you're not an Inhuman," she points out.

He gives her a smile, then gets to work on her button down, and she feels a surge of tenderness for him. She shrugs off her shirt once it's unfastened, then grabs his arms and tugs him closer before kissing him less briefly. He laughs against her mouth.

"Eager," he says.

"Relieved," she counters. "I was terrified I was going to lose you. I'm not ready for that. I'll never be ready for that."

He lifts his left hand and brushes it over her hair, then moves it to hold the back of her neck as he slides his right arm lower down her back to hold her against him. She wraps her arms back around him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Eventually they pull apart and he gives her a brief kiss before getting her jeans unfastened, and within a few moments they're both naked. He guides her to the bed, and she settles in the middle, welcoming him when he moves his body over hers. He's only half hard at the moment, but that's okay – she just wants to hold him, skin to skin. She hooks her legs over the back of his, then wraps her arms around his torso, pressing one hand lightly to the back of his head so that he buries his face in the crook of her neck. He nuzzles her, and she presses her lips to his hair, and they lie there, simply holding each other, for a long time.

She's aware of his growing arousal – as she always is, thanks to her ability to read his vibrations – and because his cock is cradled between her thighs so she can feel it thickening and lengthening until the head's pressed against her belly.

"I want to make love to you," he whispers, his voice husky, and she murmurs an agreement. He pushes himself up onto his forearms, and looks down at her, his eyes bright with a mixture of emotions. She lifts her head and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip, then reaches beneath his body to curl her fingers around his erection. He grunts, then lifts his body a bit higher, and she guides him into her, pleased that she's already wet enough for him to easily slide his cock into her sex.

"Yeah, Phil," she mutters once he's buried inside her.

He dips his head and kisses her, his tongue slipping effortlessly past her lips and stroking the roof of her mouth. She moans into the kiss, then tightens her inner muscles around his cock, and he chuckles softly.

"I can take a hint," he tells her, and she smirks at him as he begins to thrust, slow, shallow movements of his hips that nevertheless feel immensely good. His mouth wanders along her jaw, then he kisses her under her ear, making her clench again, before he begins kissing her collarbones, then up her throat. She moans when he grazes his teeth lightly over her skin, and feels the heat and moisture between her thighs beginning to increase.

"Phil," she moans, and he begins to thrust a little deeper, and a little harder.

"Daisy," he whispers, then kisses the tops of her breasts. It's when his lips wrap around a nipple and he sucks hard that she comes, surprisingly hard, her hips bucking upwards beneath him.

He laves her nipple, briefly, then grazes it with his teeth, a light, barely-there touch, which nevertheless makes her feel like someone's set fire to her skin. She comes again, gasping his name, and his mouth moves to her other nipple, where he repeats the same sequence of actions, bringing her off a third time.

"Fuck, Phil," she whimpers, feeling almost overwhelmed by pleasure.

"Mmm," he replies, then begins to thrust more strongly, and she groans as she feels her body building towards yet another orgasm. 

This time when she comes he puts his right hand over her mouth, both of them aware that they're in someone else's home, and she bites his flesh, a bit harder than she'd actually intended, but that seems to be enough to push him over the edge because she feels his cock pulsing deep inside her, and she can hear his harsh breath by her ear as he continues to thrust, his movements almost uncoordinated, until he's finally spent.

"Fuck, Daisy," he says softly, his breathing still uneven, and his heart pounding against her body. "That was very intense."

"Yeah," she agrees. She's not very surprised – they've just had a very intense day during which he could have died – making love intensely seems an entirely apt response.

"You should sleep," she tells him as he eases his body from hers.

"Mmm." He sounds sleepy and sated, she thinks, and realises she feels much the same. She brushes her lips over his cheek, which is quite bristly, then settles in beside him, wrapping her body around his.

"G'night Phil."

"Night Daisy." He sighs softly, and she feels him drop into sleep immediately. It makes her smile even as sleep steals over her too.

Her last thought before she drops off is that tomorrow they'll have to try to track down whoever was responsible for releasing the biochemical 'plague' on the town.


End file.
